SLEEPLESS NIGHT
by enyes
Summary: Little Sammy couldn't sleep because of the thunder rumbling outside the motel room. Dean tried to comfort him. contains Wee!chesters.


**SLEEPLESS NIGHT**

"Dean."

The one whose name was called pretended as he heard nothing.

"Deeaan…"

Dean pulled up his blanket till the afghan covered his head.

"Deee…aaan…"

The call got more demanding than before, not to mention the rocking that forced Dean to finally open his heavy eyes and sat on his bed.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me from my dream," Dean said between his yawns.

Outside, the thunder cracked loudly. Little Sammy hurriedly huddle up into his elder brother. "Dean, I'm scared," Sammy squeaked.

Dean sighed when his five year old brother squeezed him tighter as the louder thunder broke. He patted Sam shoulder softly, tried to calm him down. "Ssh, it's just the rain. Everything's gonna be alright," Dean assured his brother.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sam pleaded. Dean grunted, rolling his eyes in rejection.

"Please?" Sam gazed into Dean's sleepy eye with his puppy eye; a look that can never be refused by anyone in this world, especially Dean himself.

"Alright, but only for tonight," he told Sam firmly.

Sam nodded happily while giving his brother a tight hug, "Thank you, Dean."

"Now sleep, okay?" Dean said, as he shared his afghan with Sam. He tapped his pillow several times, trying to make it comfortable.

Dean closed his eyelid, hoping he could get back to sleep. But the drowsiness had flew as the storm begun turning into drizzle. Dean huffed. He hated when he couldn't back to sleep.

"Dean?" Sammy whispered.

"What is it Sam? The storm is past, do you want to go back; to your bed?"

"No, Dean," Sam answered, still in whisper. "Now I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes, then," Dean suggested his fail method to Sam.

Sam closed his eyes obediently. Moments later, he started whispering to Dean again. "I still can't sleep Dean."

Dean huffed, barely hold his smile. "Ok. You really need to get some sleep little brother. Maybe this thing will work...," he said as his memory trace back to the past.

* * *

"Mommy, I can't sleep," Dean said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He wobbled to his mother's room. "The rain woke me up."

Mary smiled as he cradled Dean, "Look who's awake in the middle of rainy night here… My little angel Dean…"

She sat up from her bed after kissing her husband's forehead. "I'll be back after put Dean back to sleep," she whispered.

With Dean hung inside her hug, she waltz into his eldest son's room. Gently, she laid Dean into his bed. Her mild hand caress little Dean's hair.

"So, the rain wakes you up?" she asked tenderly.

Dean nodded.

"Just close your eyes then, moments later you'll find yourself dreaming."

He followed what his mother told him, but he still found himself awake. "I still can't sleep, Mom."

Mary exhaled softly. "Well, I guess it's time for a lullaby."

She kept run her hands over Dean's hair, giving him a comfortable feeling as her melodious clear voice start singing in.

"…and don't you know that it's just you,

Hey, Jude, you'll do,

The movement you need is on your shoulder…"

The song fades from Dean's hearing and the next thing he found; he was awake in a perfect blue sky morning.

* * *

Sam woke up as he heard the noise from the television in their motel room. He found his brother sat on the edge of his bed, starred blankly at the screen while his hand randomly pressed the remote control to change the channel.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's almost dawn. Haven't you got any sleep since your 8 hours driving?" Sam asked.

Dean turned the TV off as he let his back hit the bed. "Too tired, Sammy. Can't sleep. Besides, the TV here sucks, they don't have channel that aired Dr. Sexy M.D."

"Just—"

Dean cut Sam off before he finished his words. "Don't. Don't tell me to close my eyes. It won't work okay? I've tried to 'just close my eyes' since you start sneering on your bed."

Sam held his hand out as if he surrendered, "Fine then, I'll go back to sleep." He said, laid his big body to his bed again.

Dean rolled his eyes, crawled into the pillow and rested his head. He rolled in his bed several times, sank his head on the pillow—but it just made him hard to breath, then starred vacantly to the ceiling.

Yeah, he always hates it when he couldn't sleep.

Then, when he rolled again to face the wall, he heard a hum, humming his lullaby. Dean frowned, quickly turned his body to face Sam's bed, but his young brother was facing the window.

Dean smiled, closing his eyes. That time, he knew he would have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**NOTE **Lately I found myself keep on awake past my sleeping time. I was too tired to do anything but lay my head off, but still I couldn't sleep. The only things that help my eyes to rest is tune on my music player. Next thing I found, I was awake with my music player dead—out of battery.

This story is inspired by my sleepless night and the episode "The Song Remains the Same"


End file.
